Blood, Love, and Light
by orchid678
Summary: Eh, some story i made up for fun. enjoy!


St. Dragon Girl

Blood,Light, and Love

Chapter 1: Late... unusual

Narrator: WARNING: This story contains violence, blood scenes, and not recommended for ages 10 and under. Otherwise, enjoy!P.S. I never cuss. EVER. So don't get all upset about it. You kids shouldn't read cussing anyway, i don't even think you should even cuss until you're an adult. But that's just my opinion. If your parents let you, (or if you are over 18) fine. If not, then don't

Momoka's P.O.V.

Waking up, I saw the time. 9:30 a.m. Dang it! I thought Today is my freaking birthday and I woke up late! Stupid me! I got on my uniform and ran out the door.

Ryuga's P.O.V.

Staring at the window, I wondered about how Momoka was gonna top this one. Ever since the 'incedent', Momoka has never been the same.

Her way of getting ticked off when I tease her seemed to disappear. She always seems to smile, even though she looks terrible. And her strength had subsided, so now she's almost as vulnerable as Shunran and the others.

I sighed, leaning in my chair I looked at the clock. Almost 10:00 a.m. She's gonna have to make an excuse this time I thought

Momoka's P.O.V.

Almost there I thought while panting for breath.

? ?

She's almost here. The Dragon Girl is almost here. And then we can put an end to her. Yes. Kill the Dragon Girl. Kill...

Ryuga's P.O.V.

Well it's over. I thought. I walked out of the classroom. As I went downstairs, I suddenly felt something was wrong.

Something very wrong.

Momoka's P.O.V.

"Stupid demon sprites!", I yelled. They tripped me just a moment ago while I was gasping for breath.

I'm the only person that can see them, and that's why I act so differently. I can't tell Ryuga because if he can't see them, then he'll obviously think I'm joking.

Just as I made it to the courtyard, a student jumped in front of me. No, it was the most popular boy in 12th grade, Kuzunoha!

"Oh, Kuzunoha, I was on my way to the classroom and-"

"Momoka, today is your 18th birthday right?", He asked reaching into his pocket.

"Yes, but... I mean, you don't have to give me any-"

Before I could finish, he moved so fast it was blurry. The next thing was I heard a spurting sound. I put my hand on my neck and looked in surprise. It was blood. My blood.

Ryuga's P.O.V.

I didn't know why, but I could smell blood in the air. Strange, it's not natural for me, especially any regular human like me, to smell blood this strong before I thought.

As I walked towards the courtyard, I heard a spine-tingling scream. It was a girls scream. No I thought, that's Momoka's

I ran towards to where I heard Momoka's scream. There was a student, same age as us, holding something while grabbing Momoka. Suddenly I realized what it was.

It was a knife.

Chapter 2:The Deal

From now on, it will be always the narrator's (me) point of view. Sorry to mix you up!

Narrator's P.O.V.

"Let me go!" Momoka screamed as she was held by her hair. She kicked Kuzunoha in the gut and tried to run away. Just as she thought she could get away, Kuzunoha grabbed her wrist and slammed her head into a wall. Blood was going down her neck and shoulders. She wimpered as she felt where her head was cracked.

"HEY, GET YOU'RE HANDS OFF MY GIRLFRIEND YOU IDIOT!", yelled Ryuga as he bound Kuzunoha with a talisman.

"Ryuga!" , Momoka said before groaning in pain for she had moved her head.

"Are you ok?" Ryuga asked worried as he tended to her wounds.

"I'm fine"

Ryuga turned around to see Kuzunoha was gone. But in the blink of an eye he turned and found Momoka heard a scream and turned around to see Kuzunoha with the knife on Momoka's neck.

"You think it's THAT easy? Don't underestimate me, boy" He said grinning evily.

xxxx

"Just leave her alone and give her back" Ryuga growled.

"I don't think so. She will make a fine offering to my father for she has immense power of st. dragon and that power will bring the revival of my father's power", He said as he clutched Momoka so tight it made her shiver.

"Don't you dare put another scratch on her Kuzunoha, or should I say, Kuzuhnouhi the prince of king Akito" Ryuga said in anger as he got into fighting stance.

"For someone, or in this case, some sorcerer like you, to threaten me? HA! I wonder what an amature sorcerer like you could do" He said as he laughed an evil laugh. "Fine. We shall fight, on one condition."

"And what might that condition be, Kuzuhnouhi?" Ryuga smirked.

"Well first off, this fight will be to the death" He grinned.

"Go on"

"If you win, you can have the girl back, and nothing will ever happen to her again" He said gripping Momoka tightly.

"And if you win...?" Ryuga asked while gripping his fists.

"If I win," He said evily,"Then I take the girl and she will become an offering to my sleeping father. Now... do we have a deal?" He said as he put his hand out.

Ryuga thought for a moment. Can I really win this? he thought. If I lose to Kuzuhnouhi, then Momoka will be taken away. And what does Kuzuhnouhi mean by offering...?

"DON'T DO IT RYUGA! HE'S NOT GOING TO-" Momoka yelled before screaming in pain. Ryuga looked to see that Kuzuhnouhi had gripped the knife on Momoka's neck harder, seeing that a little bit of blood trickled down her neck.

"Deal" Ryuga said shaking Kuzuhnohi's hand while gritting his teeth.

I will protect you Momoka. No matter what. For you are everything to me in this world.

Everything.

Chapter 5: Vampires

"Momoka, are you ok?" Ryuga asked with a hint of worry.

"I'm alright"

It had been two hours since the sleepover had begun. Momoka still sensed that she was being watched.

"Looks like we're out of pizza" Mio pointed out.

"Don't worry. l'll take care of it" Momoka said standing up.

"Are you sure? They said vampire demons can get you easier at night" Shunran said half joking.

Ryuga gave Momoka a worried expression. It was true. Kuzuhnouhi had told Ryuga that if Momoka was to go out at night, then vampires could defeat her and capture her in less than three minutes tops. Also, in the state she's in, she wouldn't make through one demon.

"It's ok. I can handle it" Momoka said cheerfully as she took out a nunchuck.

Ryuga calmed a little, but something still worried him. He just couldn't put his finger on it as Momoka walked out the door into the cold and dark night.

xxxx

"Achoo! The night surely is cold" Momoka said. As she walked down the sidewalk, she felt someone was watching her. She turned around. Nothing. _I'm just scaring myself _Momoka thought.

Just as she went a little farther, she heard someone step on a stick behind her. She turned around. Still nothing. "Stupid stick" Momoka said to herself. She turned around and bumped into a man with a silver and black coat. He grunted.

"Oh! I'm sorry sir, I honestly didn't mean to-"

"He was right. You do smell good" Said the man as he smirked.

"Umm...thank you?" Momoka said with a sweatdrop.

"Fool! Of course her blood smells good. Most humans do!" Another man in a black cloak snapped as he hit the other one in the head,"Do you think that boy would lie to us?"

"W-what boy?" Asked Momoka while shivering.

"That boy that's about your age, human! You know, about 7 inches taller than you, has brown hair and-"

"Wait, that's Ryuga you're talking about!" Momoka said in surprise, "HE told you that? B-but How? And why?"

"Silence! Not another word, you impudent little girl!" The second man said as he shoved her, making her lose her balance and fell onto the sidewalk, making her bleed on her palm. She winced in pain.

"My, you smell much better now" the first man sad as he walked closer to her.

"Don't get near me or else Ryuga will-"

"Him? HA! He's the one that lead us to you!"

"Where is he?" Momoka asked while shaking in fear.

"It's none of your concern. Besides, it's not like he cares about you! You're just a stupid, helpless girl that can only do kenpo in his eyes!"

Momoka was hurt. Not by the wound on her palms but that the second man said Ryuga never cared about her.

She winced and said "W-who... who are you?"

The two men smirked. Their eyes went blood red making Momoka frightened. "We", They said, "Are known as vampires"

xxxx

Narrator: YES! I made it through five chapters! Give me a five minions!

minions: FIVE

Narrator:Alright! See yall in chapter 6!

Chapter 6: Ryuga: The Vampire Sorcerer

"Leave me alone! Help! Ryu-" Momoka screamed but was soon cut off by the first man.

"Like we said before, It's not like he cares about what happens to you" he said as they closed in on her in a corner.

"You better think again." a voice called from the roof.

"What do you think you're doing here?" the second one shouted.

Ryuga jumped down from the roof in front of Momoka and threw the first one off her.

"The question should be: what are YOU guys doing here? Kuzuhnouhi gave strict orders to leave her alone, she's _mine_."

"Oh is she now?" the first one charged at Ryuga. Ryuga quickly turned around with something silver in his hand and stabbed the vampire throught the heart. The vampire hissed and within five seconds, he fell down dead. Momoka was terrified and screamed closing her eyes and ears.

"YOU LITTLE TWERP!" yelled the second one as he charged, throwing both Ryuga and Momoka back. Momoka screamed in pain when she smashed into the wall. Ryuga looked at her as she was holding her arm for it was bleeding. Ryuga looked back at the vampire. The vampire smirked.

"Give it up boy. You're a vampire. You're supposed to be a comrade, not a protector of some worthless, weakling human. In fact, you're supposed to be drinking her blood." he said smiling. But then he stopped smiling.

Ryuga's eyes went from his gentle, soft brown into a deep, blood-colored red. "Don't EVER call her a weakling"

The vampire smirked and said, "So the legend finally shows up. I had only threw your girl around for a little bit" He started to laugh.

"In a second you won't be laughing" Ryuga growled as his red eyes grew brighter in anger.

"Try me, I can kill you in two minutes"

Suddenly, in the blink of an eye, Ryuga dissapeared. The vampire looked around quickly but there was no trace of him anywhere. The vampire started moving towards Momoka again when all of a sudden there was a sharp, wet, breaking sound. Momoka gasped in fright as Ryuga was behind the vampire. His hand had completly punched through his chest. "Goodbye" Ryuga smiled as he took his hand out.

The vampire fell, dead. Ryuga licked the blood off his fingers, his red eyes fading into his soft, brown eyes again. "Are you all right?" he asked as he ran towards her.

"You... saved me" Momoka said losing consciousness.

"Why wouldn't I save you?" he said as he picked her up gently.

"They said you didn't care about me" she whispered with tears rolling down her cheeks before passing out.

"I'm here now. Don't cry, I'll take care of you" He whispered in her ear. Then he held her in a bridal way and ran as fast as a vampire can go to the hospital.

Chapter 7: Ryuga's Blood Craving-Part 1

Narrator: I WON THE BET MICHAEL! NOW PUT ON THIS MAID OUTFIT!

Michael: Why not you try it first MIDGET

Narrator: WHAT? (She socks him in th nose)

Narrator: STORY TIME!

xxxx

The next day, Momoka found herself in a hospital in Tokyo. Her doctor had told her a man came carrying her over here. He said they tried to help but the man wouldn't let him and that he carried her all the way to the room to where she was recovering at.

"You lost a lot of blood and the man was afraid you were going to die" The doctor said.

"He's my childhood friend, Ryuga." Momoka replied.

"I knew that face was fimiliar! He's the one who banished a demon at this hospital"

Momoka suddenly felt dizzy and asked if she had any medicine. The doctor gave her the medicine she needed.

"Now if you need anything else, call on the intercom please. I hope you get better now"

"Doctor"

"Yes Ms. Sendou?"

"Do you believe in... vampires?"

The doctor chuckled and said, "I'm not so sure about that". And with that, he left the room.

xxxx

That night, Momoka took a sleeping pill and went to sleep without a problem. The doctor said if she could rest long enough, she just might get out of the hospital by tomorrow.

In her sleep, though, it felt like someone was watching her. So, just in case it was a vampire, she woke up and pointed a stake (which she had made during the following morning) at the person.

"Hey! It's me! Me! Remember?" the figure said with his hands in a surrender position. Momoka suddenly reconized the voice and dropped the stake.

"R-Ryuga?"

Chapter 8: Ryuga's Blood Craving-Part 2

"R-Ryuga?" Momoka said in surprise.

"Calm down, or else they'll hear us" Ryuga whispered.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered.

"I came to see you,of course"

"Why?" Momoka asked. Then she had remembered the night before. She shivered at the scary memory. Suddenly she was being held by Ryuga, as if he sensed what she was thinking. "It's ok" he whispered softly "You don't have to be scared anymore. I'll be there to protect you. No matter what."

Momoka cried at those words and buried her head in his chest. Ryuga was a little surprised at first, then he relaxed and stroked her hair softly.

xxxx

"So let me get this straight. You want to become guardians of hte school?" The Headmaster said while sipping his tea, "You do understand that you have to be up all night guarding this place do you not?"

"Yes sensei we understand" Momoka and Ryuga replied.

"Ok then. Its settled. You both start tonight."

__

Yes!

Ryuga saw her smiling and couldn't help but smile himself. Every time she would smile he would wonder if a rainbow appeared somewhere in the world.

xxxx

12:00 midnight. It was going quite well, though Momoka got a little too tired and almost fell.

"You need to sleep. I can manage throught the rest of the night" Ryuga said calmly.

"O-ok." Momoka replied before drifting off.

__

Ah, her face looks so defenseless when she's asleep

xxxx

Momoka woke up feeling wide awake. _Where's Ryuga? _She sighed _I guess I'll go look for him _She thought.

xxxx

Ryuga was on top of the school building, breathing hard. _I can't control myself anymore. I need blood now. _His eyes were blood red. He sniffed the air. Then he heard a voice from behind him.

"Ryuga?"

xxxx

Momoka looked at Ryuga. He didn't have his brown eyes. His uniform had turned black for some weird reason. And he gave Momoka a hungry look.

"R-Ryuga?" Momoka shivered while saying his name "Are you ok? I-" She was cut off by Ryuga who, as quick as lightning, held her against him.

Ryuga brushed her hair away, only showing her neck.

"Ryuga?"

She grew more frightened as she felt his warm breath against her neck. And before she could say anything, she felt his tongue licked her neck, making her shiver. She was able to see his teeth in his mouth, but what scared her the most was that he had two, razor-sharp fangs that were hesitating to bite her.

Then all of a sudden she felt them bite down on her neck, hard. She stood there as Ryuga drank her blood, stunned. When she came to, she heard the sucking sound he made.

"Ryuga! St-Stop it!" She screamed as she pushed herself away. She put her hand to her neck and stared at Ryuga. His eyes were a brighter blood red now, and his mouth was still open, licking the blood off his teeth. He had Momoka's blood all over his mouth and hands.

"Ryuga."

Momoka began to back away, but suddenly felt dizzy and fell, passed out.

xxxx

__

'Ryuga.'

__

What have I done? What have I Done?

Chapter 9: Akito

Momoka woke up to find herself in her bedroom. _How did I get here? _She looked at the clock. 5 a.m. She noticed a figure of a boy, sitting in a chair and his hands to his face.

"Ryuga? Is that you?"

The figure looked up. It _was _Ryuga. But why was there bloodstains on his uniform? And why was his uniform black? She then remembered what he did. Ryuga...was a demon.

"Momoka, are you okay? You don't feel anything do you?" Ryuga asked worriedly.

"No, I'm ok." She got out of bed and, for some reason, hugged Ryuga. He looked at her, surprised.

"Don't leave me, please" she whispered in his ear.

Ryuga's eyes softened. He hugged her back, along with letting her sit on his lap. She soon fell asleep in his arms, her head resting against his chest. Carefully he layed her on her bed. He layed down with her, falling asleep with a smile on his face as Momoka hugged him in her sleep.

xxxx

Ryuga was the first to wake up. He looked at his watch. 8:30 a.m. He'd have to leave now, for he can't stand the light. He got ready to leave by going out the window. He took one last look at Momoka before jumping out the window.

xxxx

Momoka woke up just as Ryuga flew out the window. She had noticed his sweet smile before he left.

xxxx

"Ugh! That test exam was sooo hard!" Mao groaned while stretching.

"You said it!" Mio, Shunran, and Raika said altogether.

"Well, we only have 5 months til' summer break" Mao said in a cheerful tone "This will be the last year in school before college"

"Hey Momoka? You ok?" Shunran asked.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm fine" Momoka sighed.

"Ok, class," Ikeda sensei said quieting the class "We seem to have a new student here. He will be joining us for the remainder of the year. Student, would you like to interdouce yourself?"

"Why yes" The student said. Momoka took a good look at him. He had black hair with broad shoulders like Ryuga. He seemed to have a red eye and a brown eye.

"My name is Akito. I'm glad to meet you all" He looked at Momoka, "Especially...you"

"M-me?" Momoka asked pointing at herself.

"Yes"

Everyone looked at Momoka. "Do you know Mr. Akito, Momoka-san?" Ikeda sensei asked.

"No, I don't"

"Well then, let's give a warm welcome to Akito, and let's start with our lesson"

Momoka sat down and looked out the window. She started to wonder where Ryuga was.

Chapter 10: Bloody Nightmares

"AHHHHHH!" Momoka screamed as she sat up quickly in her bed, sweating and wide-eyed for she had a nightmare. She woke up ron-ron by accident.

"Momoka-chan, what's wrong?" Ron-Ron asked.

"Nothing, just-t go back to sleep"

"Ok" Ron-Ron fell asleep that quick 'cause he was that tired.

Momoka tried to go back to sleep, but she failed at that. Sighing, she went into the kitchen. As she looked out the window, two hands wrapped around her.

"Momoka, aren't you supposed to be asleep?" a voice said.

"I couldn't" she said. This voice wasn't father's or Ryuga's.

"Mabye I can help you with that" the voice said in an evil tone "Tilt your head"

Momoka couldn't control herself anymore. Her head tilted by itself. The figure's head moved closer to her neck. She couldn't move at all, though she wanted to get away.

She felt his tongue find the right spot to bite. Her head was swimming with thoughts._ Get away...Get away from King ( )_.

She felt the sharp, painful bite as his fangs bit in her, deep and hard. It was only a few moments, but Momoka was getting weaker and weaker. He finally subsided, leaving Momoka to fall on the floor, dying. He licked his fingers.

Before everything went black, she found out who the figure was.

__

Ryuga.

"

XXXX

"Momoka, your a white as a sheet!" Raika exclaimed.

"I've had a lot of nightmares lately" Momoka yawned tiredly.

"Are you sure this isn't another muma?" Shunran asked worridly.

Momoka wasn't sure. She didn't feel any demonic aura at her house. "I'm...not sure"

Momoka felt a cold hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Akito. Something told her this in her head suddenly. _Away...get away...from King ( )._

"Mabye a vampire is at your house perhaps" Akito grinned.

"I doubt there is" Raika said "Ryuga wouldv'e gotten rid of him in a heartbeat"

Momoka's heart ached as Raika mentioned Ryuga. She hasn't seen him for 4 days.

"Well where is this Ryuga?" Akito asked smirking.

"He's on a trip" Momoka said suddenly,"He had to do a purification"

Akito smiled in a devil-like way. Momoka noticed his perfect white teeth. Somthing was wrong though, with his canine teeth...

"Well hope you find a way to cure you nightmares of vampire demons" Akito said, walking away.

__

How did he know my nightmares were of vampire demons?

Chapter 11: Ryuga Returns

Momoka had five more nightmares that night. She was sweating so much it looked like she was in water. As she closed her eyes, she heard a familiar voice.

"You look terrible"

She looked up. She saw a figure sitting in her chair, standing up as she noticed him. She ran toward the figure and hugged him tightly, crying. "Ryuga!"

"Yes, it's me" Ryuga said hugging her back "I came by because I wanted to ask you something"

"Yes?" She looked up.

"I need your blood. It's selfish but I can't help it" Ryuga said quickly before he shut his mouth at what he just said.

Momoka thought for a moment. "Ok, but after that I need to tell you something"

Ryuga really didn't want her to say yes. He wanted her to back away from him. To run away. After all, he was a monster, no less. But he took no hesitation as he took her hands and held them against the wall. As he moved closer to her neck, he stopped to look at her. She had her eyes shut, waiting for him. He then brushed the hair away from her neck, leaning closer.

Momoka winced as she felt his fangs pierce her skin. He eagerly drank her blood, adding a few breaths before drinking again. A moment later he subsided, having her blood all over his mouth and white shirt. Momoka slid down to the floor for she felt weak.

"Are you ok?" Ryuga asked her

"Yeah"

Ryuga held her by the arms suddenly. "Wait Ryu-" Momoka stopped before Ryuga did something he never did before. His lips pressed against hers, giving her a bloody kiss. He then stopped and looked at her.

His eyes were still red but she watched as they faded into his brown eyes.

"That kiss was a promise" Ryuga told her quietly " I'm making a promise that I'll protect you no matter what"

Momoka began to cry. Why was Ryuga telling her such things? He's never done this before. She felt his hand as he brushed her tears away. He then kissed her head lightly.

"Don't cry"

Chapter 11: Secrets

Momoka and Ryuga were both tired. "It's 12:00 a.m." Momoka pointed out.

"Are you parents home?" Ryuga asked

"No"

"Then I guess I need to stay here" he sighed. Half of him said he should leave, for his demon side could go beserk, ending in blood. But the other side was relieved he could stay. He _wanted_ to be with her. Forever.

"Please stay"

He looked up to meet her soft, hazel brown eyes. He felt like he was going to drown into them. He nodded. He picked her up bridal-style and layed her on the bed. He soon fell asleep with her.

It had been a long night.

xxxx

"I wonder..." the figure said after dropping a dead girl.

"Maybe...I should go ahead and rid of her"

xxxx

Momoka looked out the window the whole class time. She just couldn't stop thinking about Ryuga. She wanted to help him, but she didn't know how to. Her feelings for him are too confusing, she didn't get why, which made her even more confused.

After class Akito walked up to Momoka while she was still spaced out.

"Is something bothering you?" He grinned.

Momoka noticed him. "No. Nothing"

"Do you want me to tell you more about Ryuga's 'secret'?"

Momoka quickly looked at him. How did he know...? "What are you talking about?" Momoka said looking away.

Akito just grinned wider and leaned so his lips almost touched her ears.

"I know that Ryuga has a curse on him. And you do too. I wanted to tell you more about it so you could stop being so confused"

Momoka thought about it. "...How..how did Ryuga get the curse exactly?"

Akito stood up, now just smirking. He handed her a piece of paper. "Meet me at the park. I'll tell you what you want to know"

Momoka hesitated before answering.

"O-ok"

xxxx

"Ryuga-sama! We looked everywhere! We just can't find her!" a man said panting.

Ryuga's eyes grew deeper. They shifted from brown to a really deep red. "Also, we can't find Shunran either" Raika said sadly.

"And" Mao said gritting his teeth "That student Akito is gone too"

Ryuga jerked his head up at the sound of Akito's name. His eyes flared.

"Find Momoka. Find Momoka and Shunran now!"

Chapter 12: The Blood of a Dragon's Tears

__

Get away...

Momoka felt a burning feeling tying her hands together. "Ah, your'e awake" a voice behind her said. Akito. Momoka looked around her. She was in a black world. Nothing she could see but black. She had noticed her hands were tied by rope that was above her. She felt something stroke her hair. Coldly.

"I was wondering when you were going to wake" Akito stepped in front of her.

"Akito... when did-" Momoka felt pressure building in her body.

"I used poison on you. You're now _helpless_."

Akito went to her ear and whispered "You have know idea what I'm going to do" He saw that Momoka was wondering what. He was amused. He leaned closer. "How do you think it feels...to be murdered by the one you love?"

Momoka was confused by this question. Akito was starting to like that she was so clueless. "You are going to die...from the person you love, at midnight"

__

'Ryuga'

Momoka then remembered something.

Flashback:

"Momoka!" Shunran came running.

"I have somewhere to go" Momoka said to her blonde haired friend.

"Not without me you aren't!" Shunran said laughing.

"Ok"

flashback ended.

"What did you do to Shunran?" Momoka said without looking up.

Akito just smiled and pointed to Momoka's left. She gasped. Shunran was dead. Tears welled up in Momoka's eyes.

"W-why...are you doing this?" Momoka was choking these words.

"Because" He whispered "I _want_ you to suffer. You were born to suffer the most bloodiest fate anyone could "

Akito heard someone coming. He grinned evily. "Looks like your fate will end in a few moments"

xxxx

Ryuga smelled the air. Blood. He was releived it wasn't Momoka's. But it was someone else's blood. Someone... He ran towards the smell. He saw Shunran. She was covered in blood.

"SHUNRAN!" Ryuga ran towards her body. He picked up her lifeless body. She had two puncture wounds on her neck. "No..." Ryuga felt guilty all over.

He heard a laugh coming from behind him. "I believe" the voice said,"You should be less worried about _that_"

Ryuga turned around as the voice finished the last part.

"And should be more worried" Akito said grinning "About _her_"

Ryuga noticed Akito was holding on to a rope. He looked down and gasped. Momoka's hand were tied to the rope. She looked at him, her eyes filled with fear.

"What are you going to do?" Ryuga growled.

"Me? The question should be: What are _you _going to do?"

"Huh?"

Before Ryuga could do anything, Akito disappeared. The rope on Momoka was gone, so she stood up and ran to Ryuga. Ryuga silently hugged her while she was crying.

"Thats it"

Chapter 13: Blood, Love, and Light

They both looked up. Akito was standing in front of them. "Now" he began, "Ryuga, make sure Momoka doesn't get away from you"

"What?" Momoka asked. She felt her hand being taken. She looked at Ryuga. His eyes were blood red again, gripping her hand. She winced.

"Yes, stay like that" Akito went towards Momoka.

"What..what did you do to him?" Momoka screamed as she felt a pain in her neck. Akito had made her neck bleed. Akito now held Momoka, leaning closer to her neck. She screamed in pain as he bit her, harder than Ryuga ever did. Of course, this made her bleed more, which was what Akito wanted. Ryuga's possesed form saw her blood, which made his eyes even brighter.

Akito looked up at Ryuga. Akito's eyes were now a bright red. He went towards Ryuga. Then, Akito faded. At first, it was silent, then Momoka felt Ryuga's grip so tight it almost crushed her bones. She cried out in pain. She looked at Ryuga's face and gasped. Akito was now controlling Ryuga.

"You see" Both Ryuga's and Akito's voice said "After you're taken cared of, I'll be even more powerful than now"

Momoka was scared now. She really was helpless.

But, her expression didn't show that. "Go on then Akito" She said, her voice cracking "Kill me"

Akito/Ryuga brushed away her hair, showing her previous wound, still bleeding. Momoka's expression remained blank as Akito/Ryuga's tongue licked her wound before biting. As Akito/Ryuga was about to bite her, Momoka whispered to her possesed friend.

"Ryuga...I ( )"

Then, everything went black in Akito/Ryuga's eyes.

xxxx

__

Where am I?

__

'You see, I'm going to make your lover kill you for me'

Akito! No...he possesed me to...No! I NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!

'Ryuga...I love you'

Momoka?

xxxx

Ryuga's eyes went to there brown eyes. He looked and see Akito had used his body to kill Momoka. But now he had regained his body back in time. He let go of Momoka, who was passed out, for so much blood was taken out of her. Akito coughed heavily behind him.

"How..." He was coughing "How did you get your body back?"

Ryuga looked at Akito coldly. "Because... I love Momoka. She brought me back. And if it hadn't been for her, you would've killed her" Wnd blew all around Ryuga, his eyes flaring. "Now, I'm going to do the unforgivable to you"

Chapter 14: Happy Ending

10 months later...

"Ryuga!" Momoka came running up to him. Ryuga caught her and hugged his fiance. It had been 10 months since the 'incident', but both of them thought of it rarely.

"So when are we going to move?" Momoka was jumping excitedly like a 5 year old. "Soon I guess" Ryuga then stopped walking. He heard something.

Ryuga was still a half-demon, but his blood craving was gone for good. He still had the ability to hear and see things from long distances though.

What he heard was a heartbeat. He knew no one but him and Momoka were there, but there was another heartbeat. He looked at Momoka. The other heartbeat was coming from her. Along with hers, there was another one. He then smiled, excited.

"What is it Ryuga?"

Ryuga looked at his beautiful wife. "I think" He began "We are going to have children _very soon_"

Ryuga thought to himself as they finshed their walk.

__

She gave me her blood for my survival.

She gave me her love so I'll never be afraid.

She gave me her light, which made me stronger.

I think...I think I understand now.

And like in most wonderful stories, both Momoka and Ryuga (including their baby) lived happily ever after until they died.

The end.

Ryuga asked. He looked around. She wondered.Sweet dreams"Those words brought Ryuga to his regular senses whle his red eyes faded into brown. He saw Momoka on the ground. When he had noticed two small puncture wounds on her neck, he had realized what he had done to her. He quickly picked her up and ran her to her house.Ryuga thought to himself. He laid her down on a sofa upstairs. Suddenly, Ryuga's eyes found themselves looking at her neck. Ryuga's eyes went red for a moment before he came to his senses. He panted and felt his neck. _I need to find blood before I hurt someone _he thought.Momoka thought while holding her bandaged hand. It had been three days since she had left the hospital, but the doctor said the hand would bleed from time to time. So, she wore a bandage. 


End file.
